Trashpile
by Lolster239
Summary: This is the place for any dead fanfics that I have or for future fanfics that may or may not be uploaded at a later date
1. Christmas at the tree of beginning

A oneshot about 3 years after ash has been betrayed and is with Mew! It's now Christmas and someone's going to visit

* * *

It was Christmas eve and Ash was setting the Christmas tree (in a tree?)...

"What should I get for mew?" Thought Ash

Then he heard a loud thump and a couple of boxes fall on the ground

"Can someone help?"

All that Ash saw was a bunch of Christmas presents lying on the ground

"im stuck under here!"

Ash removed all of the boxes and sees a bright orange mew lying there

"thanks ash! those presents were really heavy!" he said "oh and merry Christmas!"

"How many are there?" Asked Ash

"That's not even scratching the surface!" Said Sam as he opened a portal to a small room full of presents!

"I wanted to be like a Santa to some of the Pokemon here!" Said Sam

Sam then notices the eggs on a bed of grass and leaves

"Oh, so you and Mew finally got together?" Asked Sam "when are they gonna hatch?"

"I think in 7 weeks" said Ash

"Hey Sam!, Did you fix things up with celebi?" Said Mew

"..."

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey... Celebi how you doing?" Asked Sam_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"I'm sorry for what I did but it wasn't my fault... they captured me and turned me into a shadow Pokemon..."_

 _"I'm sorry for abandoning you and almost killing you..."_

 _"Even if you don't forgive me, I still love you"_

 _"Hey, nice that you finally confessed your feelings..."_

 _"!, don't scare me like that!"_

 _"I heard everything you said"_

 _"And?"_

 _"I feel the same way too"_

 _Flashback end_

"Let's just say that everything is fine between us" said Sam

If I ever described what happened after Sam confessed his feelings to Celebi this for would be rated M

"Yeah that's true..." said Sam

"Who are you talking to?" Asked Ash

Realising his mistake he said "no one!"

"So what did you and Celebi do after that?" Asked Mew

Sam blushed

"Oh... I get it..." said Mew with a grin

"Get What?" Asked Ash

"You're that dense?" Said Sam

* * *

It was close to 5 pm and everyone was ether celebrating or relaxing, if your Sam then on the internet


	2. The emerald split

**_this is actually a sonic and drgaon ball gt crossover but I placed it here cause why the fuck not?_**

 ** _But remember this was from when I was new to this site and I did originally post this, then I deleted it because it was really cringy... and a year later I find this in my documents! Enjoy the tourture!_**

* * *

The emerald suddenly split from sonic and spread across the galaxy after a great battle with dark Gaia... now it's up to sonic and friends to find them before dark gaia's curse blows the planet up! (How else was i going to have a reason for the sonic cast to go into space?)

* * *

The Emerald Split [Grand Tour Arc] (pretty much just the Japanese opening of dragon ball gt)

DAN DAN kokoro hikarete 'ku  
Sono mabushii egao ni  
Hatenai yami2 kara tobidasô Hold my hand

Kimi to deatta toki  
Kodomo no koro taisetsu ni omotte ita basho3 o omoidashita n' da  
Boku to odotte kurenai ka  
Hikari to kage no Winding Road ima de mo aitsu ni muchû na no?  
Sukoshi dake furimukitaku naru yô na toki mo aru kedo  
Ai to yûki to hokori o motte tatakau yo

DAN DAN kokoro hikarete 'ku  
Kono hoshi no kibô no kakera  
Kitto daremo ga eien o te ni iretai  
ZEN ZEN ki ni shinai furi shite mo  
Hora kimi ni koi shite 'ru  
Hatenai yami kara tobidasô Hold your hand

Okotta kao mo tsukarete 'ru kimi mo suki da kedo  
An'na ni tobashite ikite daijôbu ka na to omou  
Boku wa...nanigenai shigusa ni furimawasarete 'ru sea side blue  
Sore de mo aitsu ni muchû na no?  
Motto kikitai koto ga atta no ni  
Futari no kaiwa ga kuruma no oto ni habamarete tôri ni mau yo

DAN DAN kokoro hikarete 'ku  
Jibun de mo fushigi nan da kedo  
Nani ka aru to sugu ni kimi ni denwa shitaku naru  
ZEN ZEN ki no nai furi shite mo  
Kekkyoku kimi no koto dake mite ita  
Umi no kanata e tobidasô yo Hold my hand...

* * *

The scene opens _**up**_ with a beautiful sunset and a rocket almost ready to launch!

"Ok, Ready for launch in 3... 2... 1..."

The rockets boosters starred to fire and soon enough the rocket was in space

 ** _Probably a week later_**

"Why am I here?" Asked Shadow

"Exactly! Why am I here?" Asked Lex (seriously how did he get here? I'm the author and I don't even know!)

"Ok ok settle down!' Pleaded tails "we needed you to help collect all of the chaos emeralds that spread across the galaxy!"

"We know that already!" Yelled everyone except tails

"But here's the problem, the ship's gonna run out of fuel in the next 3 hours so we need to find to land on" said tails with fear of being murdered by all of them

"Wait what!?" Yelled Lex "You didn't bring enough fuel for the trip?"

"I thought that we would have been near a planet so yeah, sorry" said tails

"(Still don't know why I'm here)" thought Lex

 ** _Warning! Critical Engine Failure!_**

"Who did this?" Asked Tails looking at a gallon of milk that was spilled on the engine

Vector slowly walked away

"Vector... would you mind telling me why did you bring milk to the engine room?" Asked Tails

"I was trying to find the computer room!" Said Vector

"With a gallon of milk..." muttered tails

"I was trying to find the computer room to destroy Lex's computer to disrupt his work on the game he has been working on!" Vector said "Wait..."

Lex was clearly pissed. His face was getting red with anger " _ **FUUUUU"**_ yelled Lex before tails shot a tranquilizer dart at him

 ** _Chaos Emerald Detected!_**

"!" Every thought except Lex because of the dart

 _ **Unknown Object detected! Showing image...**_

"What is that?" Asked Charmy

"Its a dragon ball..." said Lex who was waking up and saw the image

"A what?" Asked everyone

"They grant you a wish if you collect all 7 of them..." said Lex sleepily (cause of the dart remember)

"The chaos emerald is near the ball so let's get i-" before Lex could finish he fell asleep. How powerful was that dart?

"Yeah we shouldn't have used a dart tipped with really powerful alcohol..." said Sonic

"But Ian Lex 14?" Asked vector

Everyone eyes widened "Oh shit... we really fucked up now..." whispered espio (in the ship there are sonic, tails, knuckles, the chaotix, Lex (never ask where he came from), shadow, rouge, Gamma)

 ** _Planet of Ugandia_**

"You do not know de wey" asked a native

"Oh god no... Not this" said Lex "I thought they died out last month!"

* * *

Sorry for the useless opening (unless you like it, then tell me and I'll keep it).


	3. Back from a Dream

**_This is another fanfic to add to the Trashpile. This fanfic wouldn't fit anywhere in the timeline I created. (Timeline can be found in my fourm: Special Zone)_**

* * *

 _ **this takes place in the year 2040. I actually had to plan this out, from using my sister's age and when they would be old enough to go out and live by themselves. I got 25 years, hence the year number. I got this idea from some Ash in a coma fanfics.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I'm running out of ideas.**_

* * *

I wake up, seeing a blurry image of a ceiling infront of me. I try to look to my side but in can't, it hurts too much. It's as if I was asleep for a very long time... now that I think about it, I can't feel anything at all!

"Go...mit... th... rts... lot..." I try to say,

The Nurse that was checking on me noticed, "elp... me..." I say "water..."

I try to stand up again, I manage to get to a sitting position before collapsing on the hospital bed. "Ow" I say

She goes next to me and says, "don't do that, you'll only hurt yourself"

"Where am i?" I manage to ask

"The hospital" she says

I think for a moment, "well then that explains why I see white everywhere... Or is that the mist in my eyes?"

* * *

Over The next few days I regain control of my body again, I try asking where my mom and dad are but they switch the conversation... I have a really bad feeling about this...

Anyway, I had to go through therapy in order to learn how to walk and other stuff. Oh and it turns out that i was in a coma for 25 years... yeah, at least the world hasn't ended!

"..."

Someone came in, it looked familiar... I think. It has been 25 years after all.

"Who are you?" I ask

"No one you know" he said "but what you should know is that someone misses you alot, and they are looking for you"

"Really?" I say "Who would want me? No one I know has come here"

The guy thought for a bit, "well... the one who I'm talking about knows alot about you. You should know her. Anyway I'll go now..."

Then he left, I sat there thinking what just happened. Who was that guy? And what did he mean that someone is looking for me...

Oh look, a space duck.

"QUACK!"


End file.
